Shichibukai
The Shichibukai (七武海 Shichibukai?, literally meaning "Seven Military Seas"), the full title being Oka Shichibukai (王下七武海 Ōka Shichibukai?, literally meaning "Royal Seven Military Seas"), are seven (though this number fluctuates throughout the series) powerful and notorious pirates who have allied themselves with the World Government. __TOC__ Overview The Shichibukai is an organization of seven pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government. Although they work for the World Government, the Shichibukai do not care about or respect the Government, or even other Shichibukai, and are often considered by the Marines to be no different from any other pirate. On the other hand, they are known as "government dogs" and are despised by other pirates, but are still feared and respected for their infamous reputation and strength before, and even after they become Shichibukai. The Shichibukai seem to be a mixture of the more chaotic Yonko and the more orderly Marines. The majority of the Shichibukai are composed of New World veterans; those who have met the Yonko or even confronted them. The terms that the Shichibukai are on with each other is best described as very unstable. They have very little (if any) respect for each other and will for the most part not accept help from one another, apparently from a firm sense of pride. The terms that the Shichibukai are on with each other is best described as very unstable, it is even stated that the very notion of them working together as a team is entirely unthinkable. Though it should be remembered that each Shichibukai is different is his or her views. Methodology of the "Government Dogs" Becoming a Shichibukai A pirate may choose to join the Shichibukai if a space becomes vacant (which means that at least one Shichibukai must resign or be expelled from the group). However, in order for one to become a Shichibukai once this position opens up, one must be able to exhibit their strength against other pirates while choosing to pledge loyalty to the World Government (this ironically encourages pirates to gain infamy to become a Shichibukai) by making a pact with the Gorosei. If the pirate in question can be used as intimidation, the position may be offered to them, if no other pirate has accepted the position or proven to be more of an asset to the World Government. As expected, most members were already notorious pirates with high bounties, but even relatively unknown pirates can be admitted if they accomplish a feat to prove their strength. Duties of the Shichibukai They do not offer open opposition to the authority of the World Government, but are not obligated to follow its orders either. They are only allowed to attack other pirates and must also compensate the Government with a tenth of their plunder though this regulation is not usually followed at the very least. Each member of the Shichibukai must also have strong intimidation skills and a fearsome representation to put off others becoming a pirate and make them fear them. In addition, it can be assumed that once someone becomes a member of the Shichibukai they must be undefeated to maintain their position, or at least are not allowed to have a widely known debacle or scandal that affects their reputation. Some of the members do various tasks for the government, such as conquering new islands for the World Government (described as "liberating") and guarding nations, but their ultimate purpose is to keep other pirates in check. Most importantly, the Shichibukai serve to help maintain the balance between The Three Great Powers. Theoretically, the Shichibukai are allies of the government, and in times of war would collaborate with the Marines. Still, many Marine officers despise them and consider the Shichibukai to still be pirates. Benefits In exchange for these services, the Shichibukai are pardoned for their former actions and any existing bounties are rescinded. As the Shichibukai are no longer outlaws, they can make money through legitimate business, as well as bounty hunting. Some, however, are content to simply float around the sea on their ships. The government does not seem to mind, and the Shichibukai are granted a great deal of autonomy in how they operate, at least thus far. Other benefits include access to resources normally out of bounds to normal citizens and pirates, such as the use of Kairoseki equipment. Dismissal or Resignation Even if they violate the law, the World Government and Marines may choose not to take any notice. Because of the risk involved with maintaining the three great powers, the Government tolerates the illegal activities of any Shichibukai and attempts to protect them if possible (or at least maintain their fame) though that is not to say that they would not dismis a Shichibukai for such actions. Dismissal from the Shichibukai holds not only the individual's loss of title, but in cases also the breakdown of possible politics affiliated to the Shichibukai. Members' Profile Strength The Shichibukai are a group of seven of the strongest pirates in the world and one of the Three Great Powers, the others being the Yonko and the Marines. In terms of power, the exact relationship between the Shichibukai, Marine Headquarters and the Yonko is unknown. However, considering that these factions are stated to be in balance, the most reasonable conclusion is that each organization is approximately equivalent in strength. This, in addition to the fact that losing a single member of the Shichibukai can disrupt the balance of the world powers and cause distress to the World Government, indicates the extreme power each individual has. The strength of a Shichibukai is so great, that should they be imprisoned for any reason, they would be sentenced to Level 6 of Impel Down, the lowest and most secure level of the prison. Because of their pact with the World Government, the Shichibukai are considered "Government Dogs" by other pirates. At the same time, they are also feared by them because all of the Shichibukai are insanely strong, each capable of destroying an average pirate crew on their own with no effort. They have such a fierce reputation that even other powerful and famous pirates are unnerved by them. Each member has some ability or power, the majority of which are Devil Fruit. In relationship to each other, it is not entirely known how they compare in strength. Relationships Other Relationships History Introduction Arc Spikuar recieves word from his First Mate, Haru Dem that a Marine base was requesting his assistence. After checking with his ship, and getting The Eternals ready, they begin to set out on a normal Marine vessel due to their ship's maintence problems.. Raven's Point Michi Canera visited Raven's Point, where she was stocking up on supplies in the market. A pirate, "Pickpocket" Dirk, attempted to mug her, but she stopped him with ease before boasting about her position and taking him in for arrest. While wandering around the island, she observed the Beacon of the Phoenix, and determined that Vice Admiral Coza was nearby. However, she brushed it off, noting that if a Vice Admiral were having trouble in East Blue, then they didn't deserve to be a Vice Admiral. She was more concerned with the fact that she had managed to get herself completely lost due to her lousy sense of direction. Michi explored Raven's Point for a little while longer, before encountering Anise and Blitz . She followed them, finding Anise interesting, until they met up with Toadi , upon which she made her presence known. She advised the group from continuing down the path they were on due to the dangers of the island, but Anise insisted they needed to find Frost . Michi decided to help them to see if she could figure out what it was about Anise that she found so strange, guiding them to Frost's location. When they fell behind, she received a call from a friend of hers somewhere in the Grand Line, who wanted to know where she was. She told him that she was on Raven's Point, and that she intended to travel with the Hyancintho Carpe Pirate Crew until they got to the Grand Line. Upon regrouping with the crew, she asked Anise if this was okay, and Anise said it was fine. Michi was also the first among her group to notice the volcano on Raven's Point becoming active, and advising them that it was time to leave. Upon fleeing the island, the group ran into Freeze, who Michi at first confronted with hostility, but Anise quickly dispelled this and decided to bring him along. It was at this point that Michi realized what it was about Anise she found interesting - Anise's ability to make allies quickly and without little issue could become very interesting in the new age of pirates. Free Arc 1 Meteor Luzi also gets a message to go to Guardna Island's Marine Base, but only goes because he hears that there was be a fellow Shichibukai there. Spikular, in the mean time, arrives at Guardna Island and begins looking for towns. He finds the area around the base to be deserted. He meets up with Zone Tuseil, who was attempting to mimic a Marine Officer, whom he quickly revealed to be a pirate. The two talked for abit before the fighting began, with Spik having the upperhand. Zone, seeing that his Plan A had failed, decided to run away and try again with the other Shichibukai. Who seemed to have found him first. Michi, on the other hand, continued to journey with Anise's Pirate Crew, now named the Hyacintho Carpe Pirates. When morning came the day after the events of Raven's Point, Michi purchased a newspaper from a news coo in the interest of keeping informed of recent events. Anise greeted her, noting that she was up early, but Michi brushed this off and told her to gather her crew. As it turns out, the paper included bounty posters for all five of the pirates she was traveling with, and she felt a need to inform the crew of their newly issued bounties. When Toadi decided to share his goals and backstory with the crew, she listened in, but once he was done she went to check on Freeze, who had left the group to look for an island. Using her Observation Haki, she located an island to the west and informed him, and he told her he'd have the crew change their course. She then briefly wondered when she would see her old friend again, staring out at the sky while doing so.That island turned our to have a rather large Marine Base located on it. Michi, due to her position, leaves the Hyacintho Carpe Pirates to go to the island first. Trivia *According to popular opinion, Michi is the Mihawk of the comic. Site Navigation Category:Three Great Powers Category:World Government's Organizations